


It Happened At the Bowling Alley [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos thinks about the day he almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened At the Bowling Alley [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Happened At the Bowling Alley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915205) by [RogueAlice_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91). 



Length: 0:01:55  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/it%20happened%20at%20the%20bowling%20alley.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
